


Transformers ~ Bed time

by MexicanStandOff



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 23:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MexicanStandOff/pseuds/MexicanStandOff
Summary: Lennox's young daughter, Annabelle, is now a full fledged teenager, around 17 and Ironhide, Optimus and Mirage are put on babysitter duty one night and they swore to keep her at home and out of trouble, no matter the cost.OptimusxAnnabellexIronhide





	Transformers ~ Bed time

annabelle laid there on her bed but groaned, sitting up "I can't sleep, why can't I just go do my chores, it'll probably tire me out."

"Because, your father gave me orders to put you to bed. Now sleep." Ironhide muttered

She laid there staring at the ceiling for about 30 minutes as her guardian watched over her. She got up and sighed "'Hide, come on. You know how much I hate chores and I'd rather be doing those than this. I'm not tired!"

"I don't care. Lennox told me to get you home and make you go to bed."

She sat up and looked at him before looking at the door. She was faster than Ironhide. She smirked a little before leaping off her bed and running down the hall and downstairs as Ironhide was quick to persue. She loved a good chase. She laughed a little as Ironhide slightly growled. She snatched her jacket from the couch as she ran through the livingroom and into the kitchen before bounding out the back door but gasped a little when she was met by Mirage. He looked over and slightly flinched as she caught him offguard but quickly ran back in the house with him right behind as she took the other hall to get to the front door as Mirage was right on her tail, she yanked the front door open and ran out and straight smack into someone as she cartoon-style bounced back off the person before falling after missing her footing on the stairs as a firm and strong hand grabbed her arm as she was about an inch away from smacking the porch as she slowly looked up to see Optimus as he looked calm as he helped her stand on her own

Mirage stood in the doorway with Ironhide as he slightly panted, she slightly smirked to see his tired form. He wasn't meant for running. But she yelped when Optimus picked the teenager up as threw her over his shoulder

"Optimus! Put me down!" she hit his back but groaned when he walked back inside with her securely over his shoulder. She frowned a few moments as he walked upstairs as she dangled there but watched his butt as he took each step up. It looked like he had a pretty firm one. She loved messing with the 'bots, especially when she made them uncomfortable, she teased and played with them all the time. An idea popped in her head as he reached the top of the stairs, she slightly smirked "What gives, Prime? I thought you were on my side??"

He didn't say anything as she reeled her hand back and sent a firm slap on his rear as he visibly flinched at the sudden action "Bad." she said but he continued on to her room as Ironhide was behind them, he looked at her questioningly. He walked in and set her down on the bed as she laid there and looked at Optimus' expression, he was a little confused yet held that awkward look as Annabelle chuckled but stopped when Ironhide stood there "Lay down. Go to sleep." he pointed, visibly irritated. He was pretty mad now. He sat down in the chair he pulled up

She sunk down in the bed with a frown "I said I wasn't tired."

"Oh well. Sleep." he grumbled

She sat there but looked over at him as he sat there, Optimus sat in the chair by her desk, near her door

"If I have to chase you again I will personally pin you down until you fall asleep." he growled seeing her eye the door

She rolled her eyes before looking up staring at the ceiling for about 30 minutes before sighing as she sat up, climbing off the bed, Ironhide stood and glared

"Calm down, 'hide im going to the bathroom." she frowned before walking out as Optimus listened to the sounds the house made, if she tried to make another attempt, the stairs would creak and Mirage was still on guard.

He heard the soft thumping footsteps fade down the hall and a door close as it was quiet for a few minutes until he heard water running a moment before turning off and a door opening as soft foot thumps approached, she walked back in and looked at Ironhide as he watched her, she climbed up on her bed and laid there covering up under blankets before turning over, away from Ironhide and Optimus. Slowly, she fell asleep.

She woke up awhile after, about 2 hours as she softly groaned and sat up Ironhide and Optimus still where they sat as they looked over to hear her stirr. She got up and went towards the stairs to go down and get a drink but Ironhide stopped her and picked her up, carrying her to her room and tossing her on the bed as she flinched, he climbed up and grabbed her wrists, pinning her down

Her face turned red as she looked up at him as he stared at her, she grunted trying to move

"w-what gives, Ironhide??" she asked

He leaned down closer to her face as she felt his hot breath "I told you, you attempt to get up again I will pin you down.."

She let a visible shudder rip through her body as she looked at him

"what?" he asked

"just...you're Really close to my face."

He slightly lifted a brow "Does it make you uncomfortable?"

"no..." she murmured

He leaned closer as she shuddered again "and now?"

She slowly shook her head as she stared up into his deep blue eyes that matched his jet black hair as they gazed over her expression "Alright.." he said before leaning down and kissing her lips as her eyes widen a little, suddenly surprised as he pulled away and looked at her shocked expression, he smirked

"Now you know how we feel when you do stuff like that." he said

She blinked for a moment before realizing he was talking about the teasing and smirked "I'm just shocked is all. All that man in one tiny kiss. I know you got something better than that.."

He slightly raised an eyebrow before leaning down and giving her another kiss, he was surprisingly gentle.

As he pulled away she chuckled "You call that a kiss?" she teased "I bet Optimus could do better."

Optimus looked over after hearing his name and gave a hum "Hm?"

Ironhide softly growled, irritated

"Do you consider yourself a good kisser?"

Optimus was confused for a moment "I suppose." he said

Ironhide unpinned her as she got up and walked over, wrapping an arm around his neck as she sat in his lap, she smirked "Alright, I'll be the judge of that."

He seemed a little hesitant before leaning in and cupping her cheek as he pressed their lips together before slowly turning it into a makeout session as his tongue entered her mouth and toyed with her as his other hand reached down and started groping her rear as she gently moaned before he gave a firm squeeze as she lightly squeaked in surprise before giggling a little and pulling away "oh my... Optimus likes to play dirty..."

"indeed.. To make up for all those times you embarrassed us." he purred with his deep voice

"fiecesty." she chuckled

"I can be much more." he murmured in her ear as he gave his hips a light thrust forward

Her cheeks lit up a little. She was used to the 'bots playing along but Optimus wasn't much for it yet he was going a tad bit overboard

"down,boy." she murmured

"what? Do you not like this?" he teased as his hand snaked under her shirt, gently petting her side with his finger tips as she shuddered

"why is it that you tease us more than the rest?" he asked making small circles

She unwrapped her arm and moved off his lap, standing as Ironhide came up behind her, his strong arms wrapping around her waist, pulling her back and holding her against him as his broad chest brushed against her back, he lightly thrusted his hips forward against her rear as her face turned red and lightly gasped that Ironhide did the same

"come on, haven't you ever wondered? What it would feel like... To be fucked by an autobot?" he growled in her ear as she melted in his arms as his hands slid under her pants, slowly removing them as she bit her lip

"C-Come on, isn't this a bit much..?"

"It's revenge.." he replied with a wicked smirk "It's time for a taste of your own medicine, you've sexually teased us before.. We're just taking it a step farther. You won't be forgetting it any time soon.." he purred in her ear as he backed up with her and sat on the bed, wrapping his legs around hers, straddling them as she squirmed a few moments. Optimus stood up and walked over before getting down on his knees and between her legs as his hands gently slid up and down her legs before leaning in and letting his tongue do the talking as Annabelle had the immediate sensation as she gasped and threw her head back with a moan "O-Optimus-..!"

Ironhide held her in place as he took the opportunity with her head tilted back, he leaned in and started leaving a trail of feather light kisses down her neck only making her hormones skyrocket.

"Op-Optimus!" she cried when he hit a sweet spot as Ironhide smirked and chuckled

"You have quite the set of pipes..." he murmured before making her look towards him and kissed her lips, slowly adding his tongue like Optimus as she reached back and grabbed the back of his head, pressing deeper as her other hand ran through Optimus' hair, she moaned into Ironhide's mouth as she fought back with her tongue. "Ironhide.."

She blacked out after awhile as she woke up with a start as she quickly looked up to see Ironhide sitting there where he was originally, slightly twirling a gun with his finger in the trigger area but it was on safety lock, obviously bored as she looked over more she seen Mirage as he leaned against the wall looking right at her as it slightly freaked her out but then Optimus walked in as he looked at her with his naturally calm expression "Annabelle"

She slightly flinched as it gave her heart a jump but looked over at him "Jesus, Optimus..." she sighed looking away

Ironhide looked up to hear her awake and flipped the gun before standing and putting it in a holder on his belt

Optimus gave a small smile that he gave her a scare but it was quickly gone "Lennox wants to see you at NEST, soon."

She gave a slight nod to show she understood and got up going over to her dresser to grab clothes

"Did you know, you talk in your sleep, eh?" Mirage asked

She momentarily froze 'Oh my god...' there was nothing she would love more than to bang her head against the dresser as she slightly paled at the realization that there was no doubt Ironhide and Optimus were in the room during her 'episode' 'SON OF A BITCH!' she was having a mental nervous breakdown as she looked down but cleared her throat though and continued to dig through her clothes "yeah, quite often."

"you are weird..." he muttered before leaving the room

"dammit..." she muttered to herself as Mirage was in the room during it also. They all knew about it now..

]he blinked when she heard her door close and strong arms wrap around her 'shit shit shit shit-'

"So," Ironhide murmured as she shuddered feeling his hot breath on her neck for real this time "Who was the best kisser? It sounded like it was Optimus but I thought I should ask anyway.." she could just hear that smirk in his voice "..Well?" he asked after a few moments as her heart started to race and pounded in her ears

"tick tock..." he murmured as she felt the tip of his nose and lips gently brushing against her neck as her breath hitched

"It was Optimus!" she suddenly cried as her face turned red

he stopped as she heard a predatory growl come from Ironhide as she slightly trembled in his touch, silently begging them to go away but then again.. Her curiosity was still there

"That was a dream.. Let's see whose best in the real world." he said before picking her up and taking her back to the bed and laid her down as he towered over her

"Whoa,whoa! Ho- Wait, wait,wait, wait!" she begged as he leaned down looking at her, his hand sliding up her shirt as it paused

"Whoa, ok, flag on the play, I'm very ticklish." she said shifting as he smirked

"..that's your excuse? You're gonna need a better one than that.." he snorted

she firmly pressed on his chest holding him back as she looked over at Optimus though he seemed like the worst person to be calling for right now, he was the only one around that could get Ironhide to stop

"O-Optimus??"

Optimus looked over them a moment as he thought "I am curious as well.." he said calmly but walked over

'Youve got to be fucking kidding!' she thought but yelped softly when Ironhide planted his knees on each side of her hips and his hands slid up her sides as she shuddered

"Havent you ever wondered what it would feel like to be fucked by an autobot?" he recited with a smirk

'oh my god...' she thought as her face heated up again, hearing that with her own ears was much different than the dream version, it gave her the chills, the creepy chills.

He slid his hands back down as the slid across the seam of her pants before curling his fingers under them and pulling them down

'Holy shit, this is actually happening-' she mentally cried

"w-wait! W-what about my dad??"

Ironhide gave a careless shrug "He can wait.." he said before leaning down and pressing his lips along her neck as he felt her heart racing and shudder as he smirked as he continued his trail up her neck before kissing her lips, though he wasn't surprised she kissed back or didn't pull away.

They all knew how she felt about Ironhide. Her guardian. And then Optimus. Though she could never choose between them.

He pulled away and smirked looking down at her. He knew exactly how she felt but she'd have to wait. He climbed off the bed and wiped his mouth as she just laid there and sighed, repressing herself as Ironhide smirked and walked out

"We'll wait downstairs." Optimus said before leaving and shutting the door

She took a deep breath before releasing it, trying to calm herself down as she rolled over shoving her face into her pillow and groaned before sitting up and rubbing her face "Those assholes.." she muttered before getting up and changing. She hurried after remembering she had to meet Lennox as she walked downstairs to see Optimus and Ironhide.

She came up behind Ironhide and punched his back "Jerk."

He smirked and shrugged innocently before walking out as she looked at Optimus for a moment as he didn't seem phased by the experiment at all, of course the Prime wouldn't do anything as crazy as her dream, he is only a bystander in the real world. But no one could blame them, the human and autobot relations were untested still. How far they could really go with the alien robots? They didn't know.

She started to walked out when she felt a firm slap sent to her rear as she visibly flinched as she looked back at him

"See you at NEST." Optimus said with the tiniest of smirks before heading off

"Co m'on, let's go." mirage said revving his engine

She trotted over before jumping into his passenger seat as he took off with Ironhide and Optimus behind.

If only Annabelle had the slightest clue of what the Autobot leader had in store for her.


End file.
